1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to analyzing anomalous events within a monitored space and, and more specifically, to apparatus and processes for determining the root cause of one or more anomalous events.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Data center monitoring systems provide for the efficient monitoring of large scale computing environments. Conventional data center monitoring systems include sensors that monitor the operating environment of a data center and, in some case, the operational status of individual pieces of equipment. Under some configurations, these sensors report operational information to a centralized system that analyzes the operational information and generates any warranted alarms. Alarms are customarily reported to personnel charged with maximizing the uptime of data center equipment.
In large data center installations, the amount of information generated by these alarms is sometimes overwhelming. In these instances, isolating of the root cause or causes of the alarms may be difficult. This, in turn, may also increase the difficult of determining appropriate corrective action.